My Savior
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: Bella's life has been a tragedy since the death of her parents and little sister. When she starts having dreams of a mysterious boy she calls her 'green-eyed angel' will he be the answers to all her worries? AH


**Summary: After a tragic accident that took her parents and sister away from the world, Bella Swan drifts through her teenage life alone wondering when she'll find happiness again. When she starts having dreams of a mysterious boy she calls her 'green-eyed angel,' will he be the answer to all her worries? AH**

**Disclaimer: As much as I am a Twihard for Twilight, I don't own it. Stephenie Meyer does. But I do own the plot of this story and this kind of Angelward. *Swoons***

**Hi! This was my contribution to the Fandom Fights Sexual Assault Awareness. I think this is my second longest one-shot up to date. I actually kept on putting this off for the past few months until my mind made me finish this. This is my attempt at Angelward, which was inspired while watching Wizards Vs. Angels of Wizards Of Waverly Place (I seriously thought Rosie would've been good for Justin).**

**Well I'll stop babbling here and let you read. :)**

~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~

"Bella! Get your lazy ass off of bed and lets go!" Alice's loud shriek from downstairs echoed into my empty room as I groaned and kicked off my blanket. I love that girl to hell, but sometimes I just want to slap the shit out of her and pour orange juice on top her head if it means shutting her up.

She had a seriously loud voice, and the only time I was ever loud was when I cried myself to sleep after what happened to my... well I'll just leave it at that for now. I didn't like to talk about the 'incident' much since it took away the three people whom I've grown up for practically my whole life so far.

"Okay Alice!" I called out. "I'll be down in a bit." I took a moment to stretch, letting my tired muscles ready for another hectic day of school. Once I was sure that I wouldn't collapse of tiredness on the way to school, I fished out my hairbrush from my bedside table and let its bristles untangle the small knots of my semi-messy mahogany hair. It didn't take long to comb my hair, so immediately after that was done I took about five to ten minutes doing my usual weekday morning routine.

With my black backpack slung around my left shoulder, I met Alice downstairs at the front door. She was leaning against the door frame on her Blackberry, most likely texting Jasper. She had a huge smile plastered on her little pixie face, something that used to creep me out but now I'm used to.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded. "The sooner, the better."

Alice turned off her phone and we made our way outside to where her yellow Porsche was patiently awaiting us. She took her place in the driver's seat, while I took mines in the front passenger seat. As we drove leisurely through the early morning traffic, my mind began to drift off to mindless thinking; another thing that I was used to doing since I was twelve.

You'd think that Alice is my sister, cousin or something along the lines of being blood-related to me. But she's not. She's my best friend since the day we met in kindergarten and declared me as her new best friend. It was a uncomfortable at first, what with her strange hyper-active behavior and the weird way she always seemed to predict things that end up happening in the long run. I live with her in her parents' home. Strange, but if you first knew my story then you'd understand why.

I wasn't originally born as Isabella Marie Brandon. At one point of my life, I was known as Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of the chief-of-police Charlie Swan and his wife Renee Dwyer Swan, a waitress at the local 'Midnight Sun' restaurant. I had a younger sister, Bree, who's a couple of years younger than me and loved me like the older sister I am. We were polar opposites, where she's the outgoing and social type, whereas I'm the one who keeps to herself and keeps herself immersed in the world of books.

Yeah, I'm a bookworm. But if I can deal with Bree, then I could deal with Alice. They got along well too, sometimes even better than the bond between me and Bree. Putting us together... well you got yourself a true sisterly trio. We could talk for hours on things that are considered unimportant to others and we'd never grow tired of it. Our parents often get annoyed by our tirade, but they've never made a move to come between it.

It seemed as if all right was in the world, that I could continue on living this sort of lifestyle till the day I die (hopefully not in 2012). I had something that most people didn't have, which is what I'll be grateful for.

That is... until that day.

"_C'mon, Bella sing with me!" Bree sang loudly in the car, her iPod shaking on the seat beside her. "When you left I lost a part of me, It's still so hard to believe, Come back baby, please, 'Cause we belong together."_

_I laughed, pushing her shoulder teasingly. "Listening to that song again huh?"_

_Bree continued singing, so that meant she didn't hear a word that I just said._

_Mom sighed. "Bree won't stop, won't she?"_

_I shook my head. "Nope. Apparently she hearts Mariah Carey that much."_

"_She's fourteen. Teenagers change a lot since my time."_

"_Oh yes," dad said, breaking into our conversation. "Why, when I was a boy-"_

"_Dad!" I whined. "Don't do another one of your 'When I was a boy' thingies again. No offense, but as much as I want to shut Bree up, she'll probably try hitting you again if she hears you say that."_

"_Fine," dad grumbled. Mom just smiled and patted his cheek. _

_I went back to staring out the window and counting all the trees that passed us by. One... two... three... four... five..._

_Suddenly, I heard the sound of a loud truck horn followed by my dad's screams._

"_Bree, Bella, get down!" dad yelled frantically._

"_W-"_

"_Just do it!"_

_I did what dad asked me and Bree to do. I unbuckled my seat belt along with Bree's as I quickly ducked down beneath my dad's car seat._

_Unfortunately, Bree was still on her seat, oblivious to what was happening around her. And yes, she's still singing along to that damn song._

"_Get down," I yell frantically, yanking on her arm and trying desperately to pull her down._

_Before I could say another word, the sound of shattering glass followed by blood-curling screams broke through my ears. I was waiting for the air to be crushed by my lungs, to fall into unconsciousness right before I met my death._

_I couldn't move. I was too shocked from the moment to do anything._

_Seconds passed through uncomfortable silence. I didn't know how much time passed before I was able to compose myself to reach up and grab the car door. I let the cold air rush across my face as I collapsed to the ground, face-first into the dirt._

_I coughed and spitted out the taste of dirt from my mouth while standing up and surveying the damage from the car and whatever vehicle had crashed towards us. _

_What I saw made me wish I really was dead._

_Glass that shattered from earlier surrounded our destroyed car. Blood was everywhere, and I really do mean everywhere. Mom, dad and Bree were slumped unconscious against the side of where they sat, their eyes closed. Mom and dad were probably already dead, but I could still feel Bree breathing lightly._

_She only had a few more minutes over to live._

_I scrambled over to where she sat and moved shifted her so I could see if she was still capable of talking._

"_Bree?" I shouted, shaking her shoulders. "Don't you dare leave me now!"_

"_B-Bella?" she whispered, her eyes fluttering open slightly. She groaned when she tried lifting her left arm._

"_It's okay. I'll call 911 and everything will okay."_

"_Bella," her voice seemed urgent now. "It's too late."_

_Tears began blurring my eyes. "It's not too late. I can't loose you now. You're only fourteen. Think of your entire life ahead of you if you'd hang on for just a while longer."_

_She slowly shook her head. "You can't do anything about it. Just... promise me something."_

"_Anything." My voice was barely audible. _

"_Hey B. Don't cry. It'll be okay. Time will pass, and you'll be able to move on without me. Just know that I'm never gone. I'll be right here with you." _

"_Where?"_

_She pointed to where my heart lay. "Right there. I'll always be your little sister from there."_

_I nodded. "I promise."_

"_And-" she reached forward to clutch my hand. "Don't do anything stupid. I want you to grow up and find love. You could do so much better than your last date with... what's his name. Max? Michael?"_

"_Mike?"_

"_Yeah, that dude. Be happy for me B. Be the mother of my future cousins." _

"_Alright."_

"_And tell Riley that I love him. He's been dropping clues on me for the past few weeks. He's my bestie, and I want him to know that I love him back."_

_I smiled. I knew how Riley was so good to her, and I have to admit that dude was hot... for a fourteen-year-old anyway. I still think she'd be better off with Diego, but I refuse to tell her now at the moment. It's better off if things were just left unsaid._

_Remembering that my sister was seconds away from passing away, I looked back down and gave Bree a final hug._

"_I love you sis."_

"_I love you too B."_

_I heard her heart falter for a few seconds before it fell silent._

_I cried. How was it that in a matter of minutes I lost not only my parents, but my dear sister too?_

_Sighing, I took my phone out. There's just one thing left that I have to do._

_I called 911._

After Bree's death, along with mom and dad's, I had turned into a complete mess. My friends understood my pain and sympathized for me. But after a matter of weeks, their lives went back to normal and they moved on as if nothing happened. For me, however, it's been three months since their deaths (Since its the middle of March, they had died somewhere in December last year) and I still haven't gotten over the tragedy of those events.

Being the stubborn girl I am, I refused to be put up to adoption by my uncle Phil and aunt Phyllis. My reason: Because I didn't wanna be adopted by some stranger of a family that would make me transfer to another school and leave my friends behind. As a bonus, I had no desire to have another brother or sister that won't measure up to Bree. After lots of arguments between me and my relatives, I eventually had gotten what I wanted. I was put up up under custody of Alice's parents, much to my relief. Alice was ecstatic of having me live with her, quoting "I'm finally gonna have my dream sister!" And, true to her word, she treated me like the sister she never had (Technically she never had a sister, but you know what I'm talking about).

"So-" Alice said, breaking through my thoughts. "You coming to Cynthia's birthday party? Anybody who's anyone is invited." Cynthia is Alice's thirteen-year-old sister who was one of Bree's friends when she was still alive. They were like the best of friends who often loved to mess around with my dislike to Justin Bieber.

I nodded. "I wouldn't it for the world."

"Splendid!"

Alice finally pulled up in the parking lot of our school. After she parked her car at her usual parking spot, we walk to where our friends Tanya, Jasper and Jessica were waiting for us. Jessica had her arm possessively around Jasper's waist and I could see the frown on Alice's face. Jessica may be our friend, but sometimes I'd like to knock the living shit out of her slutty head for going out with Jasper just because he's hot. Alice doesn't know, but Jessica had let me in on the little secret. I would've told Alice by now, but I didn't want to betray Jessica. Jasper did look like he likes Jessica, and who knows what he'd do if I tried to break them up.

Most likely my reputation as Bella Swan will be more ruined as it already is.

My school day was as boring as every other day for the past... well I've always thought school was boring for me. Go to class, listen to a lecture, do classwork, get homework that's usually do the next day, get reminded by stuff that I couldn't care less, have recess, go back to class again, lunch, go to the last classes of the day and then go home with Alice to do whatever stuff she wants. Sometimes, she'd want to play 'Bella Barbie' on me. I was against at first since I would be caught dead if I'd ever try on Alice's clothes.

Plus, have you seen the heels she once tried to make me wear? First time I tried them... lets just say my face kissed the ground: literally.

But Alice being Alice, she _always _gets what she wants. The more you resist, the more she plays hardball. It caused rows between us, but I got used to it after a while and gave up. That was a game that I ended up losing.

It's eight nine at night and I'm curled up in bed with one of my books in my hands. Alice is busy chatting on her Blackberry with Jasper (I swear, I think by now that phone's tired of their voices since it practically hears is nearly every single day). Mr. and Mrs. Brandon (Otherwise known as my stepfather and stepmother) are downstairs doing 'stuff' that I'd rather not speak about. And Cynthia, like a good girl she is, has already fallen asleep.

My mind's a bit buzzed from all the reading I've been doing for the past two hours.

_Eh, I'll call it a night._

I stick my bookmark on the page that I was on and place it back on my bedside bookshelf. Once I got the lights turned off, I snuggled underneath the red duvet blanket covers on my bed.

"Good night Alice!" I yell to the next room over, where I can still hear her chatting away with Jasper.

There was silence for a few seconds before she responded. "'Night Bella!"

Releasing one little yawn, I fall asleep and drift off to my dreamland.

~:~

"_Bella."_

_I gasped, turning around. "Who's there?"_

"_Bella."_

"_I-I'm not afraid y-you know. I'm armed." The stutter in my voice obviously shows my fear, but nevertheless I fight to keep a straight face._

"_Bella."_

_Wait a minute... I'm in a fucking dream! _

_I look down to see that I had a knife with a somewhat sharp blade in my left arm. Well, I'm armed now._

"_Bella."_

"_Who are you?" I shouted, whipping my head left and right as I tried to find the source of the mysterious voice. It was deep, so it had to be coming from a man. It wasn't menacing, but something about the voice made me feel oddly comfortable yet _

_Suddenly, a sharp quick blast of cold air blew across my face. It was dark, but my eyes were able to focus on a dark figure that was darting behind tree to tree. The figure was super fast._

_As if my feet were moving on its own, I found myself chasing after the figure. It seemed that he/she was getting farther from me every minute due to the fact that it was very quick in its movements. But this was a dream... I could do anything, can't I?_

_With every step I took, the path I was taking to chase after the figure was more darker. It made it harder to see where I'm going, but I refused to give up now. It may only be a dream, but I wanna know what I'm chasing after._

_Out of nowhere, the figure stopped running and had hid him/herself behind a tall tree. I leaned against the tree closest to me as I panted, gasping for air. Now I'm not the fastest runner around, but I'm not athletic enough to be a fit runner. I'd leave that to Jasper._

_Once I was finally able to catch my breath, I let my eyes wander around my surroundings. I was way far from where I originally found myself, and all I could see was a bunch of trees surrounding me. Great, no way to tell where the hell I'm in._

_My feet buckled to the ground, too weak to let myself stand. I'm tired, and I didn't even get a chance to see who I was chasing... in a dream of course. _

_But that didn't change anything. I still wanted to know._

"_Who are you?" I whispered, my voice barely audible._

_A long uncomfortable silence came after and I was afraid that the person (If it is a person) I was chasing after abandoned me. I didn't want to be alone._

"_I... can't say." I was startled once again when I heard that same deep voice from earlier. He sounded afraid, like I had frightened him._

"_Why?" I asked._

_I looked up to see that the dark figure (Which I could see better now and I'm definitely sure he's a guy) was leaning over me, his hands against the tree that I was leaning against. His piercing green eyes bored into my brown ones and I sighed. I could drown in those eyes. They were a nice color... and I like green._

"_I just can't," he murmured._

**~:~**

"Oh..." I mumbled, startled by that strange dream. I reach for my cell and find that it's exactly six in the morning. Alice will probably be awake in a half-hour and scream at me to wake up like she always did on a school day.

A forest... it was dark and there were a lot of trees... yes it's got to be a forest I was in.

Wow. That was the most strangest dream I've head ever since Bree and my parents died. I had no idea who that person in my dream is or what his name is, but I did know one thing: He had amazing green eyes.

Yeah, I'm a sucker for guys with green eyes. Unfortunately, I've never met a guy who had green eyes... until now. Well, 'until now' actually meant that I saw the guy with green eyes in a dream, but it still counts right?

I couldn't help but think how or why I had the dream. After Bree and my parents died, I've always ended up having bad dreams turned nightmares nearly every night that ended with Alice rushing into my room, where I'd be venting out everything that happened in the nightmare. Not once did she complain, though I have to constantly apologize to her for waking her in the middle of her nightly beauty sleep. I thought of it unusual to see that this particular dream didn't turn into a nightmare, even though I assumed it would turn into a nightmare at first.

And, for no apparent reason, the presence of the mysterious guy with green eyes in my dream made me feel... well I honestly didn't know how to describe it, but I do know that it's a good feeling.

A very good feeling.

_Don't obsess over the guy Bella. He's just your dream guy and besides,he's not even real. _

I shook my head. Yeah, no doubt about that.

I went to school that day feeling a little discouraged. Alice asked me many times during the day about my change in mood, which I faked a smile and said that I was tired. She's still skeptical about it, but I think she bought it for now. Jasper, on the other hand, had looked at me with a weird expression the entire day saying 'I-know-you're-hiding-something-but-I-won't-press-you-to-tell me'. At least he wasn't as persistent as Alice.

That's one of the things that I liked about Jasper. He can tell if someone is upset or is telling a lie, but is the type to not press on for details and will only want to hear whatever you think is safe to share.

Tanya was just like Alice, though she wasn't as persistent as she was. She knew that I was lying, and had asked a few times if it's anything bad (Which in a way isn't). I tell her no, and she leaves me alone, but I still think she wants to know.

And Jessica... well she just believed me straightaway, which is very likely of her to do every time one of their friends say something that we expect is a complete lie.

The same routine happened for the next few weeks. Every night after I fall asleep I'd find myself in my dreams in the same forest like the first night since my green-eyed angel appeared in my dreams.

You probably might be thinking this... why the hell did I call the guy with green eyes in my dream my 'green-eyed angel'? Hey, he may be a dream but I had no idea what his name is... and since I didn't know his name I might as well give my own nickname for him in the meantime.

The only difference since that first night is that unlike the part where he talked to me, he'd never show himself. I'd be lying against a tree all by myself waiting for him to show himself again. Normally I would've thought that he wasn't there, but I felt it. He _was _there. I'd feel someone's presence somewhere near me and I'd know that I'm not alone. I don't blame him... after that first encounter he must think I'm a scared at him since I had that knife in my hand. I had no intention of hurting him the moment I heard his voice.

His voice... I may have only heard in the first dream but wow. I could listen to his voice for twenty-four hours straight and I'd never get tired from hearing it. It's like my own personal lullaby: just record it on my video camera and I'd instantly fall asleep whenever I hear it. It sounded like strawberries dipped in warm dark chocolate... Alice knew how much I loved those for dessert.

I'm still wondering when I'll be able to really see what my green-eyed angel looked like. A guy with a to die voice like that must have a swoon worthy face, like an Adonis' or even if his face wasn't pretty if his personality was great then I wouldn't care. A guy with a pretty face but with no heart isn't on my list on what I look for in a guy.

If I _did _have a specific face that I was looking for... then this is what I'd want. He'd have to be tall, but not too tall like one of those basketball players. Preferably five foot something or six. He'd have a lean and fit body that shows he exercises often but isn't as muscular like a professional wrestler. Hair... I wouldn't mind what his hair color would be. Most of the guys in school had the hair color of black, brown or blond. There would be the occasional redhead or bleached, but that's practically it. Some would have highlights, like Tanya does with her pink steaks in her strawberry blond hair. I've heard of a guy who could have bronze hair, but the chance of that happening to a guy would be like a gift from above. It could be pretty cool if my green-eyed angel had bronze hair, preferably a little messy like he'd just rubbed his fingers in them. I'd want his skin color to not be too white like regular Americans, or too black like an African. Not to be racist or anything, but I prefer a guy who had a skin color somewhere between those colors, like light tan. He'd have a decent sense of style: Not too boring like I am sometimes or over-the-top like Alice, but someone who dresses to fit in with everyone else so he wouldn't look like a freak. A sense of humor is always welcome... oh who am I kidding that's one of the top traits in my list. He has to have good taste of music... I don't like a guy who listens to emo music a lot or who's obsessed with punk rock like that guy Tanya once dated last year. Being athletic is also a bonus. Oh and he also has to have at least half a brain. I've met students around the school who are stupid for their own good and I secretly feel sorry for the others who end up liking and dating them and ends up dumping him/her for their stupidity. If he's nerdy... I wouldn't really care. I like a guy who has a geeky side of him but not too geeky that it becomes weird. I may be book smart, but I didn't end up being so desperate that I ended up literally dating a book.

So, in conclusion, I have a lot to expect in my dream guy. If my green-eyed angel ended up meeting all of those requirements I'd be feeling a whole lot of emotions: surprised, shocked, happy, confused, excited... and that's just the beginning.

It's the first week of May and I'm in bed staring up at the ceiling, my hands folded behind my head and my hair spread out behind me. It's a half hour past nine at night and I'm having trouble sleeping. It's not often that happens these days, but I'm not all that surprised. I'm anxious for exams week to come up in a couple of weeks and I'm starting ahead of time by getting my head buried between textbooks and studying all that I can. I'm one of the A students (I sometimes get B's, but that's only when I have a difficult time on a particular topic in one of my classes) so my teachers expect a lot from me.

My head's still wrapped around my green eyed-angel that I've been feeling in my dreams. I'm just as anxious to get to sleep so I'd get the chance to feel his presence, but something tells me that something would happen tonight.

Maybe I'd finally get the chance to see what he'd look like.

Or maybe not. I've waiting every day for it to happen, but I'll be patient. He'll show up when he wants to... even though he's just a dream. I'm hoping that I'll be able to see him before summer break begins.

_Don't get your hopes up._

Well that I have to say is true.

I close my eyes, feeling myself drift off into my dreamland.

_When I open my eyes I notice that something's different. I wasn't in a forest, but instead on top of a cliff overlooking a lake. There was a slight mist in the air, but there was no rain. I staggered back a few inches in order to put myself some distance between me and the edge of the clifftop. If I'm not careful I'll be meeting my death... in a dream of course._

_On second thought... I always nearly die in my nightmares so what does it matter?_

_I stare down into the water, my mind wandering back to my green-eyed angel. Will he be here? The scenery's far different than the previous dreams that I had of him. When I take one look around, I see that there are hardly any trees. I can always tell that he's hiding behind a tree in my dreams since I'm always dreaming of myself in a forest._

_There's the mist of course. It makes seeing whatever is around me a little difficult to see, but not by much. If he's here then I'm sure my eyes will be able to see him._

_I sit there patiently, wondering where he is. If he's here, I won't go to him; I'll let him come to me._

_Suddenly, there's a shift in the air and I turn around. I noticed that the mist is letting up and there's now a little breeze that's fanning across my face._

_I smiled. I just know he's here. _

_The breeze disappears a few seconds later and I can see what's around me a whole lot clearer. Turns out there's a forest behind me and I can slightly see the face of a boy peaking out from behind a tree. He's silent and when he catches me looking at him he backs away and hides._

_Is he that scared of me? Or is it because he's shy? I'm not sure, but I do know that he doesn't want to approach me._

_Time to take matter in my own hands._

_I stood up and walked to where he was. I stopped at the entrance of the forest and sighed._

"_You don't have to hide from me. I'm not afraid of you."_

_I hear a barely audible gasp. A few seconds of silence follows after before he responds._

"_I know you aren't."_

"_Then why do you hide from me? I won't hurt you or anything."_

_His face barely peaks out from behind the tree he hid behind and I could see that his hair was bronze, and slightly disheveled._

_One check on my list of what I want in my dream guy. I could already think how handsome he could be..._

"_I know you won't," he murmured. "It's just that..."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm more than what you think I am."_

_My eyebrow raises in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_He hesitates in answering me, but I see his shoulders slump down as he steps away from the tree and stands in front of me._

_I gasped. Could this be happening?_

_He's exactly what I was hoping to see in my dream guy. Green eyes, slightly messy bronze hair, light tan skin (Though it looks a little paler than I imagined), nice voice, and his clothes are simple: A white t-shirt with blue jeans. Just as I hoped for. _

_Now if his personality matched his looks then I think I've died and gone to heaven..._

"_Bella," my name escapes his lips and I froze. _

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_I just know."_

"_Okay..." That sounded super creepy, but who knows? My mom used to tease me about talking in my sleep so surely maybe I was talking to myself once in my dreams and he heard it. _

_Or... maybe he's a mind reader. Don't supernatural beings exist in dreams? Possible, but still a more stupider idea than the last. _

"_Who are you?" I asked when I finally same to my senses. Since he knew my name then surely I must know his. _

_He bit his lip and I had to refrain myself from lunging into his arms and kissing him senseless. He seemed so nervous and I can tell he's not as bad a guy like I was afraid he'd be._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, running his fingers through his tousled locks. "I can't tell you that."_

"_But why?"_

"_Ummm..." he stepped back slightly so that his back was leaning against a tree. "I just can't Bella. You have to understand that."_

"_No I can't," I said, stomping my foot. "You've been here, in my dream, for weeks now. I haven't seen you since that first night when you popped in and I saw you."_

"_You were scared of me."_

"_I was," I admitted. "But when I saw how you gentle you were I knew you meant no harm. I had to know who you were."_

"_Well you've seen me now. Are you happy?"_

_I shook my head. "I thought I would, but now all I want to know more about you. This sounds crazy since this is all a dream, but when you're here I think of you as a real person, like you really exist."_

"_But I'm not. I'm just your imagination."_

"_Don't say that!" I protested, grabbing his hand. I trembled at the feeling of my hand touching his warm light tan skin, but if he seemed to notice his expression didn't give anything away._

"_Why? When you wake up in the morning I'll disappear."_

_My face fell as I loosened my grip on his hand. "I know that. But you feel so real. At least let me know your name."_

_He fiercely shook his head as he backed away from me. "I-I can't, Bella. Sorry, I have to go."_

_His back was turned to me as he began walking away._

"_Don't leave me!" I protested. If he really disappears from my dreams from this moment on... I shook the the thought out of my head. This couldn't happen. I wouldn't know what I'll do if this happened. Whether he or I liked it or not, my green-eyed angel was the best thing that ever happened to me since Bree and my parents died. He could be a serial killer for all I care, but that didn't mean I didn't want to stop having my dreams of him._

_My green-eyed angel turned around slightly and I could have sworn he had tears in his eyes. _

"_You're not safe with me."_

_I froze. What was he talking about?_

"_You can't leave me. What will I do every night here without you?"_

_He sighed. "You'll find someone to make you happy like you should be and I'll just be a distant memory. You'll forget me easily."_

"_No I won't."_

"_Yes you will."_

"_No I won't" My voice was at the point where I was almost screaming. "Y-You're the best thing that's happened to me since-" I stopped what I was about to say. I wasn't ready to share this piece of information for him yet._

"_Since what?"_

"_I can't tell you that."_

_He nodded. "If you won't tell me, then I best I leave now."_

_This was it. I don't think there would be anything left in me to weaken his resolve. I meant it when I said he was the best thing that ever happened to me since the death of my family. He kept me asleep at night with good dreams. Hell, Alice had thought I was crazy at one point when she learned of how I was looking forward for bed every night a few days after that first dream. I had told her that it was nothing, but even though she believed it I still don't think she bought it._

"_Will I ever see you again?" I asked softly. _

_His face swirled with a mix of emotions and he looked to be deep in thought. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence past between us before he responded. _

"_I can't promise you anything. Maybe you will, maybe you won't."_

_That wasn't enough of an answer for me._

"_Just tell me yes or no."_

_He backed away slowly and at the moment where I thought he'd run away back into the forest he turned around to tell me his last words. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and released a heaved sigh._

"_I wish I could say yes, but if you knew who I was you'd understand. I'm sorry, but now I have to leave."_

_He backed away once more and I could feel my vision blurring with the tears that were beginning to form into my eyes._

"_Good-bye Bella." And with that he turned away and disappeared without another word._

_He was gone._

_And I'm alone all over again. _

**~:~**

A few weeks had passed since that last dream and I was back to square one. I felt alone, afraid of what the real world would bring. It may be summer now, but it didn't feel the same. Last year, I was at a road trip with my family. Now, since they're dead, I'm forced to spend it alone with just Alice and my friends.

After that last dream of my green-eyed angel, I had turned back to the wreck I was after Bree and my parents died. Alice had thought that it was just me still missing my parents and had tried to cheered me up numerous times. Tanya was the same, except that for a change, she had dragged me along to bookstores and libraries, thinking that if my head was back reading then I'd feel better. I didn't resist her offer and had bought the books that I wanted to read, but it wasn't enough. Sure it would distract me from the outside world, but when I'd now go to sleep, I was depressed. I kept hoping that my green-eyed angel would come back and comfort me like he did over the past few months, but it never happened. I would be alone and those nightmares that I thought he'd chase away would just return. Alice was mad at that fact again.

I told Jasper a little more details about my problem since he was the only one who left me alone to deal with them like my friends should be doing. I told him that it involved nightmares that I had over the past weeks. I let that sink into him for awhile and he didn't press on further. That was nice of him. He would think I'm freaky if I told him about my green-eyed angel.

Speaking of Jasper, I didn't even realize that he'd dumped Jessica, much to her dismay. Apparently, his claims were that he didn't feel much into the relationship like she had and broke up with her. They're still friends, but I can see the awkward tension between them that the break-up had created.

Alice, on the other hand, was celebrating. She had tried to keep her I'm-sorry-for-your-break-up face in front of me and our friends, but when we got home she'd started screaming along the lines of " Take that bitch!" Okay, Jessica wouldn't want to hear that but I was pretty happy for their break-up. It had given the chance for Alice to finally ask Jasper out, and much to my surprise he had said yes to her. The only thing Alice didn't know was that Jasper told me that he had been waiting for Alice to ask him out for a long time and was with Jessica as part of a distraction.

So here they are, happily dating during summer break. They're gonna have a summer romance; something that I've wished for since I was little. Tanya's on a date with Eleazar, hoping that sparks would fly and they'd be together too like Alice and Jasper. Meanwhile, Jessica's taken her break-up with Jasper more well than I thought and started to date again, starting with Mike. Not to be mean or anything, but with the way they've dated nearly every student of the opposite sex of our grade level I had a feeling they'll become each others' BF/GF soon.

And me? Since my friends are all on dates and the Brandons weren't home since they're on their anniversary dinner I'm stuck at home with a big pint of ice cream in my bed watching reruns of Saturday Night Live. It's supposed to act as a distraction from my green-eyed angel, but it wasn't working. I'm still upset over it and there's practically nothing in this world that will help me out.

_He's gone, Bella. How many times do you have to remind yourself that before you give in and believe it?_

But he felt so real... like as if he truly existed as a human being. He may have been what kept me up at night, but he always ended up making me fall asleep dreaming of good dreams. He's what chased away all my worries of Bree... my mom... my dad...

My green-eyed angel.

Yes, I can't even fathom the fact that he's gone and yet my mind can still say his name. How much more suffering do I have to take.

_Knock knock._

Great. Who would be at my house at seven in the night? Alice, this better not be one of your stupid blind dates again.

Sighing, I jumped out of bed and practically sleepwalked downstairs to the front door. However, when I turned the doorknob, my eyes came face-to-face to a pair of green ones.

"Hello."

Oh... my... god. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

He's real.

My green-eyed angel was real.

**~:~**

I didn't know how long I was staring at him, but I could see that he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to be mesmerized by the way I was looking at him in awe and he too couldn't keep his eyes off me.

"I..." I didn't have any words to say. How could I? The same guy who was in my dreams, the same one who I think I almost falling for, was here at my doorstep, wearing the same clothes that I saw him in from the first dream.

"May I come in?" Oh dear god, even his voice was the same. It's got to be him. He's got to be the same person that's been visiting my dreams.

"S-Sure." _Don't mess this up Swan! He's here, your dream guy. Your green-eyed angel. The one you've been lusting over._

Well lusting wouldn't be the word I wanted to use, but if it fits then yeah.

My green-eyed angel gracefully walked in as he took a minute to look around the Brandons' living room. It's simple, yet boring in comparison to the living room of my parents' home.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible, though I really wanted to scream out loud of how lucky I was.

He nodded. "Water would be nice."

"Okay. Be right back." I walked over to the kitchen, where I grabbed a bottle of water that wasn't open yet from the fridge. When I returned, I could see that my green-eyed angel had situated himself on the couch.

"Here you go." I handed him the bottle and he smiled. Wow, even the smile was the same!

I sat down on the couch next to him and sighed. I felt so... well I had no words to describe this moment. It felt nice now to really be with my green-eyed angel, to know that he really did exist, that he wasn't an imagination. He's a human being, someone that I could fall in love with.

Fall in love with.

My insides tingled at the fact. I did believe that I was falling for my green-eyed angel when he was still in my dreams, but now that he was here, with me, was it still the same? Was I falling in love with this person too in front of me too?

I looked into his eyes and immediately found the answer.

Yes, I've definitely fallen.

Which means...

"What's your name?" I blurted out, covering my mouth as I realized what I just asked. It's the same question I asked from that last dream, and that time was when he refused to tell me. I was afraid once again that It would be the same, that he'd pull away and cower away from me again.

He ran his fingers into his hair in a nervous gesture. Another same trait that I'd have to add in my list.

"Do you want to know?"

I nodded. "Very much." I lay my right hand on top of his left one and I swore I heard him groan.

"Edward," he murmured. "My name is Edward."

"Edward," I said, letting his name roll off my tongue. It sounded nice to say his name. "Edward..."

"Yes?"

"It was you, isn't it?" I asked, placing my other unoccupied hand on top of his cheek, feeling how smooth his skin was. "My dreams..."

He nodded. "It's me, in the living flesh."

"But how? I thought you weren't real, and then you left and I haven't seen you since."

Edward sighed. "Then I guess I have lots of explaining to do."

"Yes, you do."

"Where shall I begin?"

I tapped my chin, deep in thought. He had so much to tell me, and I wanted to know it all. But if I had to start with one thing...

_Start with the most important._

"How were you able to get into my dreams?"

Edward smirked. "Smart one, aren't ya?"

"You're looking at a straight A/B student who also happens to be a bookworm, so yes I classify into the category of smart."

"You're funny Bella. I like that about you," he said while laughing.

He likes that I'm funny? Now that he mentioned it, I don't think I've ever been that much funny in my dreams. That is if you count me being a stuttering mess or tripping over flat surfaces. I'm super clumsy, in both dream and reality.

"How would you know that?"

Edward's face turned back to a serious expression as he took another sip of his water. He took a deep breath and said the one thing that I would've thought that was the impossible.

"I'm an angel."

Angel?

Peculiar... but at least he's not a serial killer.

But still...

"What do you mean? Angel? I thought we couldn't see those," I said.

He smiled. "It's because you don't know who are angels. Some walk around on Earth every single day disguising themselves as normal humans while others stay where they're supposed to be."

"Which is...?"

"Angel World."

I wanted to laugh. If there was a world of angels, they could have at least come up with a more interesting name.

"Are you a good angel?" It's another stupid question to ask, but I had to know. I've heard of legends and myths that had bad angels. Those kind of angels are the ones that like to kill.

"I'm a white angel."

"Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing."

I let out a relieved sigh. "Good. I don't wanna know what would happen if you were a bad angel."

Edward frowned. "That's the problem Bella."

"Why?"

"Not all of us are white angels."

"So there are bad angels?"

He nodded. "They're the black angels. Complete opposite of the white angels."

Black angels. I can already tell that they weren't as any better as white angels, hence on the words 'white' and 'black.'

"So how are black angels bad?"

"They're the worst you can think of. Black angels are like the criminals that you see here on Earth. They like to wreck havoc in the real world and their mission in life is to 'take over the world.' They're often changing white angels to black angels and it's most often hard to change those angels back."

"Whoa..." As of now, I think I'm terrified of black angels. "And how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen? Please explain before I start freaking out. You look a little older to be just seventeen." Literally. Alice and my friends have been the only people to see me whenever I start freaking out, which includes me hyperventilating and possibly fainting.

"Gladly. You already know that I"m a white angel."

"Yes..."

"When angels are born, they're supposedly to be assigned a human that they're supposed to protect when they turn seventeen. As they grow and age, they'll grow an attachment to that human. After turning seventeen, they'll be eligible to become a guardian angel, who are angels that go on Earth to perform various missions to protect humans. The human that the angel is attached to becomes his/her's guardian angel until he/she dies."

"Do angels die?"

He shook his head. "Angels live forever. We just age normally until we turn seventeen. After that we're allowed to start aging whenever we want. However, our bodies fully mature by twenty-five and by then you can't age any longer. It's the reason why angels in Angel World look pretty young."

"And... you're supposed to be my guardian angel?"

"That's right. I just turned seventeen a few months ago. You're sixteen, aren't you?"

"H-" How would Edward know that? Dang it, have I been sleep-talking again without Alice telling me about it?

"Again let me explain. Angels can sometimes get too attached to the human they're supposed to protect. It happens."

"How would you know that?"

"My mom and dad," he admitted. "My dad was a human and my mom was an angel. She met him one day on assignment and they fell in love. Dad wanted to have a life with my mom so he became angel like her. Simple as that."

"How often can that happened?"

"It's a rare occurrence. There's usually a huge gap in age difference between the human and angel, not to mention both angel and human can be of the same gender."

"Oh. But that still doesn't explain how you'd know my age."

"I'm not finished. I guess I can say that I got a little too attached to you and after I turned fourteen I started going to the real world to see you."

"See me?"

"I couldn't help myself," he said sheepishly. "You were a nice girl with a good heart. I couldn't stay away from you. My parents thought it was young love. Which was... in a way. I got to learn so much about you, which explains how I know your age."

"And the dreams?"

"I was getting to that." He took my hands and held them between his. His green eyes stared deep into my brown ones again as he looked at me with an intense expression that I'm sure no one has done to me before.

"While I was up in angel world my sister Rosalie told me something disturbing. She told me that one of her 'premonitions' had triggered up and she saw that you, your sister Bree and my parents were going to be in an accident and you... you would all die."

I gasped. This was impossible. Didn't I survive that crash that night?

"How?" I whispered.

"She said a black angel name James would cause it. I should have known. That bastard was is one of the top black angels that we white angels had to catch. James enjoyed causing random accidents since he loves to see humans in pain. He must have spotted you that night and decided to cause your accident."

"Wait," I interrupted. "So you're saying a black angel name James caused the accident that took away both my parents _and_ Bree?"

Edward nodded. "I panicked and had asked Rosalie how to help. She had told me that if I showed up later in the real world where you and your family would be driving then I'd have the slightest chance of at least saving you. Her visions weren't always the most accurate, but it told her that if I'd be there then I could at least change the course of her vision."

"And you did." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"But barely. Heaven knows how much pain would hit you if you've gotten hurt. I shielded you from the impact. It was a miracle, I think, when I overheard the doctors in the hospital that brought you and your family say that you were really lucky that you got out of there alive."

"Wow." So it was Edward that saved me from the accident. I owed my entire life for him. If he didn't save me that night... then I would've been dead. It may have taken away the people that I call family, but it was at least better than me ending up dead and my friends crying at my funeral.

"How did it happen?"

"Huh?"

"The accident."

"Oh yeah! James had taken away the brakes from the truck. The driver was drunk, but he took away the brakes as an extra bonus."

I smiled sadly and I noticed tears were starting to fall from my cheeks. "Thank you. You saved my life."

Edward noticed my falling tears and leaned forward to kiss them away. "I'm your guardian angel, Bella. That's what I had been born to do."

"Mmmm..." We sat there in silence, just enjoying each others' presence. My head was against his shoulder and one of his arms was locked around my waist protectively. He's my guardian angel. I can't blame him for that.

"So what happens next?"

"When I returned to Angel World my parents, Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett were all waiting for me at home. Rosalie was happy that I saved you and Emmett... well he said a series of words and sentences that you don't want to know. My mom was worried for me, saying that I should never make her that worried again, but I think she got the same message as Rosalie. Dad was proud of me. He loved how I was already turning into a good guardian angel and was protecting you so well even though I wasn't seventeen, so he'd given me the freedom to see you anytime I want in the real world, as long as they knew when and where."

"That's nice."

"It is. It gave me the chance to see you, even though you didn't know it, whenever I wanted. But..."

"But what?"

He sighed. "You changed. Bree and your parents dying had taken a heavy toll on you and you fell into a depression. I saw that your friends couldn't bring you out of that depression for the next few months. I was horrified because I'd never thought it took an event like that to turn you from happy to something that resembled something from a zombie movie."

I chuckled lightly. Edward could lighten the mood even when he was telling a sob story.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to see you for you again. I wanted to see the girl that I'd known since I was born, not who she was now. I thought that I was getting too addicted to you and I'd soon turn into your own personal angelic bodyguard. I told my mom about it and she told me it was natural to feel this way. It was the exact same way she felt for my dad and I had wondered if I had fallen in love with you."

Fallen in love? Wasn't I thinking the same thing a while ago?

"At first I denied it. I pushed it away, thinking that I was merely just feeling too overprotective for you. Part of being the guardian angel to a human is being overprotective."

"And?"

"Angels have powers, and one of them is not only being able to go travel between Angel World and the real world, but to be able to go into the dreams of humans. We could influence the setting of the dream, but it was limited. We couldn't control who's in the dream or what happens. It was a power that should be used for intended purposes. I've never used it before, but my mom did teach how to use it. I didn't know why I needed it, but after the accident I knew why.

"So that's how you've been able to appear in my dreams."

"Uh-huh. My original plan was to make yourself appear at a forest in your dreams and remain hidden. I only wanted you to catch a glimpse of me for the first night and nothing else after that."

"Which you did, but I only saw your eyes, which are very pretty by the way."

Edward grinned and I blushed. "I noticed, and thank you. So each night for the next few weeks it was a daily night routine for me to pop up into your dreams after you've fallen asleep. I would hide behind a tree and watch over you, making sure you wouldn't get hurt. I honestly say it gets kind of boring just hiding behind a tree doing nothing, but if it meant seeing you then it's worth it."

_Awww... how sweet._

"On the last dream I appeared in, I had chosen a different scenery. I figured that you were getting tired of the same old setting that you fall asleep to. Do you remember what it looked like?"

I nodded, remembering the clifftop that overlooked the ocean and the forest that had been behind me.

"I didn't expect you to call out to me. When you saw me, I panicked. My cover was blown and I had no idea what to do. I considered running away, but I couldn't find myself to stay away from you."

Whoa... no wonder he looked sorta terrified after he came out from behind that tree that night.

"You asked me questions to answers that I honestly couldn't give you at the time. You kept asking, persuading me, and I found it even harder to leave. Somehow I did find the strength to, but I never thought you'd be that upset of me leaving. You were trying so hard to make me stay... but I had to accept the consequences. I was there to cheer you up, which I had done." Edward's voice cracked slightly in the end of his statement, and I held onto his other shoulder, reassuring him that it would be okay. I knew what happened next, but I wanted to hear his point of view of the story.

"I expected you to be upset, which you were. I was crushed to see how much you had really taken my absence. You were more depressed than you had been when your parents and your sister died, and even your friends couldn't help you out."

Flashes of what happened after Edward no longer appeared in my dreams occurred in my mind, and I had to shut my eyes tight to prevent myself from remembering them again. I was a wreck, and I'd been afraid of never finding my happiness again.

"I told my parents about it when they asked me of my sudden mood change. They were pretty surprised when they learned how I got into your dreams and so was the reason why I was often tired the next morning. They weren't really angry at me to say the least, but they wanted me to do something about it. Dad told me I shouldn't be a coward, which I knew I was. Mom told me I should do the right thing. I expected those answers out of them, but I didn't know how to make it up to you. How could I? F I showed up in your dreams again after a long absence, you'd suspect something and I'd be a coward again by disappearing again."

His face fell as he tried to keep a smile on his face. "There was one option that I had, but it meant exposing myself to you. There were no rules that said we couldn't tell our secret to the human we're attached to, just as long as that human keeps the secret of angels to him/herself. I didn't know if I could trust you with a secret as big as this, but I saw how you didn't tell your friends about the dreams you had of me. Not once did you break your resolve and I knew I could trust you. So I traveled from the Angel World to the real world so I could see you and the whole truth. And... you know what happens next."

So that was it. Despite the fact that Edward's story was long (And I mean really long), it was worth it. I got to learn the whole truth behind events that had puzzled me over the past few months. I knew why Edward had popped into my dreams, why Edward couldn't tell me his name, why Edward had said "I'm more than you think I am" (I'm surprised that I still remember that he said that), why I had survived that car accident that night that took away my parents and my sister.

But most of all, I learned that Edward was my guardian angel. For the past sixteen years, he's the reason why I still live. He had taken so many consequences during his life as an angel just to keep me safe. My mom had once told me that we get our miracles from the 'angels above.' Religiously, it's true. But in reality... it's still true. I can no longer call it a miracle, but perhaps it was fate that brought Edward to me.

And here he is, in the Brandons' living room, sitting on my couch. He just poured his heart out in a story that, even though it was impossible, was true.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, staring into his green eyes once again.

"Ask away."

I reached forward to hold his hands between mine. "You said that you thought that you'd fallen in love with me. Do you..." My mind scrambled to find the words to ask him the question that I desperately wanted to know the answer to. "Do you still feel the same?"

Edward's body stiffen and I frowned.

_Great, just great. _

"You don't have to tell me," I mumbled. "That was a mistake. I'm-"

And then, out of nowhere, he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped, for I couldn't believe that this was happening. His sudden action took me by surprise, but I didn't care.

This was really happening. My Edward, the guardian angel, was kissing me. He was tentative at first, and I realized that I haven't made a move yet. Not that I didn't like it or anything, but I'm still stuck in my half-surprised haze.

I found it hard to stop the kiss, because really it felt nice. But I had to know first if he loved me or not. He deserved an answer.

"Sorry about that. Force of habit," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay. I really liked that."

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

I blushed. "Can you tell me first if you love me or not?"

Edward beamed, and shifted my body so that he could hug me. Not a bear hug, but just enough so that he wasn't gonna suffocate me.

"Of course I love you. I always have, since I first saw you when I was little and learned that I'd be your guardian angel. I was blind at the time, but it lead me to you. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward," I whispered, feeling the tears returning for a second strike. This time, however, I just let the tears flow.. "My green-eyed angel."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, why did you name me your green-eyed angel?"

I chuckled softly. "You wouldn't tell me your name, and I saw how green your eyes were on the first night that you appeared in my dreams. I always was hoping to see a guy who would have green eyes since my favorite color was green."

"Hmmm..." he hummed. "Now that you have, are you happy?"

I smiled, a smile that for the first time wasn't masking any type of pain. "Very much. Now kiss me."

And that's what he just did.

* * *

><p><strong>Final AN: This wasn't originally how it was supposed to end. There were two separate directions that I was supposed to take it, but I didn't know which to choose. I plan to post up the two alternate endings in a few weeks, only if people enjoyed this.**


End file.
